This invention relates to printing systems that make use of a replaceable printing component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replaceable printing component that includes a radio frequency link for receiving sales channel information and storing this information in a memory device.
One type of printing system commonly used is an inkjet printing system. Inkjet printing systems typically include an inkjet printhead that is mounted within a scanning carriage that is moved back and forth across print media such as paper. As the printhead is moved or scanned across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either carried by the scanning carriage or mounted to the printing system in a manner that does not move with the scanning carriage. Where the ink supply is not carried with the scanning carriage, the ink supply is either intermittently or continuously connected to the printhead for replenishing the printhead with ink. In either case, the replaceable printing components such as the ink container and the printhead require periodic replacement. The ink supply is typically replaced when exhausted, and the printhead is typically replaced at the end of printhead life.
Another type of printing system that is commonly used is an electrophotographic printing system. The electrophotographic printing system is typically includes an electrophotographic printing engine. The electrophotgraphic printing engine often includes an intermediate imaging device such as a drum and a supply of imaging material such as toner. The drum is charged using an energy source such as a scanning laser. Imaging material is attracted to the charged drum and is then transferred to print media. A fusing device binds the imaging material to the print media. Replaceable printing components such as a supply of imaging material frequently included, among other things, in a cartridge, referred to as a toner cartridge, are typically replaced when exhausted. Other replaceable printing components such as the intermediate imaging device, fusing device, and various components subject to wear are typically replaced at end of life.
Regardless of whether the printing system is an inkjet printing system or an electrophotographic system, the replaceable printing component must be replaced when exhausted. The replaceable printing component is typically sold through one of a number of sales channels. Each sales channel typically includes one or more distributors and a reseller or service provider. Each reseller or service provider typically offers a variety of replaceable printing components manufactured or distributed under different brands. Because of limited shelf space, these resellers or service providers typically offer or carry fewer brands than those from which they have to choose.
It is important that the manufacturers of each brand provide some incentive for the reseller or service provider to stock or carry its brand in order to ensure sales of that brand. Manufacturers that provide less incentive to the reseller for stocking their brands can get overlooked, resulting in lost sales.
There is an ever-present need for techniques to build brand loyalty with the resellers or service providers. These techniques should provide an incentive for the reseller to carry a particular brand over other brands. In addition, this technique should be reliable and result in relatively low manufacturing costs to maintain a relatively low printing cost per page.
The present invention includes a replaceable printing component for use in a printing system having at least one replaceable printing component. The replaceable printing component is of the type sold through a plurality of sales channels. The replaceable printing component includes a radio frequency link for receiving information indicative of a particular sales channel of a plurality of sales channels. Also included in the replaceable printing component is an electrical storage device for storing information indicative of the particular sales channel. The electrical storage device provides information indicative of the particular sales channel for reordering the replaceable printing component.
In one preferred embodiment, the replaceable printing component is an inkjet print cartridge. In another preferred the embodiment, the replaceable printing component is an electrophotographic printing cartridge. In yet another preferred embodiment, the radio frequency link is configured for receiving data encoded in a radio frequency signal in a serial fashion.